


Good Luck

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Drabble, F/F, Missions, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, good luck charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Peggy loses her good luck charm. Good thing she's got a backup.





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 20 - Clover

"Peggy, your good luck charm!" Steve yelled as they watched it bounce off the dashboard and out the window.

"Leave it; I've got another!" Peggy shouted, keeping the truck steady. "Don't distract him!"

"Less talk, more action," Bucky bit out, and took the shot.

* * *

"Did you win?" Darcy asked, jumping up to wrap her arms around Peggy when she walked in the door.

"Yes, but I lost the clover you gave me," Peggy said, pulling her closer for a kiss.

"Again?" Darcy asked breathlessly when Peggy pulled away.

"Good thing I still have  _ you _ ," Peggy said, and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171092459938/good-luck)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
